Too weird for Normal
by OrangeSkye2772
Summary: Drabbles on just exactly how different being a Reaper is.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabbles on just exactly how different being a Reaper is.**

"What did you do for fall break?" Sid asked the classroom. No hands went up. Sid sighed, and racked his eyes over the students of Crescent moon.

Ahh, Kid would do! Sid smiled to himself, and then pointed to said student.

"How about you, Kid?" The teen was silent at first, but quickly launched into speaking.

"I was stranded for the entire time in the Sahara desert on a mission for peanuts from my Father."

Precise and organized, just how Kid liked it.

Sid sweat dropped and wondered exactly _why_ Lord Death wanted peanuts before continuing on with the lesson.

**Words: Exactly 100 ( not counting bold)**

**A/N: Never done this before, and was confused on just exactly what a drabble was, but it's okay now!**


	2. Power

**In which the power of a Reaper is recongnized.**

Maka widened her eyes as she saw the new kids, Kid, soul. Wind provoked by the power whipped at her brown hair. She turned to Tsubaki, who had the same awe struck look on her face.

Kid's soul resonance reached its maximum and dark sparks flew off of the finished product; Death Cannon.

It couldn't be described better.

The Death Cannon really looks like of you're on the receiving end- the only thing you would be receiving IS death.

Tsubaki caught her gaze, and a bad feeling came over them both.

"I suddenly fear for Black Star's and Soul's safety."

**Words: Exactly 100 (- bold)**

**Going back in time a little. :D**


	3. Unexpected

Time seemed to slow down.

Patty was frozen, wide eyed, while Liz was on the ground, mouth agape and stuck with disbelief.

It happened so fast- no one could have ever seen it coming. A Kishin had jumped out, it's target Kid.

The Kishin's claws tore through Kid's body, the peak's of them sticking out on the other side.

Kid looked down, shocked, before falling to the ground- eyes blank and unfocused. Liz screamed, and Patty let out a strangled gasp.

Suddenly Kids eyes opened, and with a pained- gasping breath, he seemingly came back to life.

"That hurt- immensely."

**Words: Exactly 100 (Save for bold.)**

**A/N: This one explores a What-If, something that could of happened. (Assuming Kid actually has regeneration powers) ^^;**

**Reviews! (I don't like the PM way) You may skip- and leave a review!**

**8fangirl8 (Guest) **I agree! I'll try to update daily, but something might come up. (Most likely not!) ^^

**Symmetry-is-key **Thanks!

**AngelOtaku121** Thanks! As they say, short and sweet is the way the heart beats!

**Random Obsession **Yes, yes I did!

**P.S. I might not do this, but it depends on what mood I'm in. (Or what time it is!) ^^ **


	4. Mentally Talking to One's Father

**In which Liz finds out that yes, Death CAN talk to his son mentally.**

Liz stared at Kid, who was- for the past eight minutes- doing nothing, not even blinking.

"Kid- are you all right?" A fog seemed to be lifted of off Kid's eyes as he looked at Liz.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Liz looked at her watch and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, time to go." Kid nodded and got up, dusting his pants.

**Later that Afternoon…**

"So Kid, what happened when you blanked out back there?"

Kid cocked his head, not knowing what Liz meant.

"Oh that-Father was talking to me." Upon seeing Liz's confused face, he said;

" Something between Reaper's."

**Words: Exactly 100- save for first bold.**

**A/N: So this one is yet ANOTHER What-if! It's a little bit more farfetched, but I was toying around with the idea, so I decided to do it.**

**No review responses- CAUSE I GOT NONE- jk, I got some, and I want to say THANK YOU!**

**Now, go and write some more! **

**See you tomorrow! ^^**


	5. The Eye Thingy

**Because yes, Reaper's can see in the dark.**

"Pa-_tty! _Kid's doing that _thing _again!"

"What thing, Big Sis?"

Liz stomped on the floor, pointing to the library. In all, she looked like a little kid who was too scared to say anything.

"Just look!" Patty complied and peaked through the door, squinting in the darkness. Finally she saw two yellow glowing eyes, blinking in dark.

"Ohh _that!"_

"Tell him to stop and turn on a light or something!" Patty giggled, and cupped her hands to her mouth.

"Kid-_oo_ Liz says stop doing the eye-thingy!" A groan came from the library.

"Using lights make our electric bill go up!"

**Words: Exactly 100 (save for bold.)**

**A/N: This is NOT a what-if! It would be totally unreasonable if Kid could not see in the dark. I mean REALLY….**

**This was inspired by a fic on achieve who had a short little thing about that. ( I believe there is one on Fanfiction who had something like this in it too. ) OH- this is dedicated to EarthDay!**

**SO- sorry for not updating yesterday- Family Matters! I want to say THANK-YOU to all my reviewers, and the ones that were here from the very beginning. (1 week to date XD )**

**And I hope you continue, along with others who recently joined the 'Too Weird for Normal' train!**


	6. Race

**Having control over shadows; just another quirk to being a Reaper.**

"I'm going to beat you."

"Now you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you-"

"BOYS! Just get on with the race!" Black Star and Kid turned to look at Maka. Black Star huffed while Kid looked away.

"Now," Maka said with slight annoyance.

"On your mark- get set- GO!" The two teens took off, and the race seemed like any other. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty where posing as cheerleaders while Maka and Soul was drinking pop.

It seemed nice- normal actually.

Right until Black Star took a nasty trip, and started screaming at Kid.

"KID YOU CHEATER- YOU CAN'T USE SHADOWS!"

**Words: Exactly 100 (save for bold.)**

**A/N: Because we all know that having a shadow cloak- DOES entitle you to the use of shadows. **

**If you're wondering WHY Kid was racing Black Star- let's just say he's still mad about the destruction of Shibusen. (sp?)**

**I'm sorry, but I don't know what the title/chapter that I was talking about last chapter! However, there is a fic on Archive of our own that showcased Kid AWESOMELY! **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and doing all the things you guys do! Now, REVIEW!**


	7. Beelzebub Pt 1

**Because you don't randomly have a skateboard housing Beelzebub in it.**

"Kiddo- kun, I don't think this is a very good idea." An uncertain voice spoke.

"Relax Father, I have a plan." A dark haired boy replied.

"Beelzebub is a dangerous and powerful spirit wh-"

"I know Father; just let me get on with it!"

Lord Death sighed, and let Kid do his 'work'- which was trying to make a contract with a **(dangerous-powerful) **spirit, Beelzebub.

A large, black swirling vortex appeared around Kid, who had a look of deep concentration on his face.

Lord Death became alarmed as pressure began to reach dangerous levels.

"Kid!-"

And then, everything went blank.

**Words: Exactly 100 (save for bold)**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating, kind of low on ideas! I'm thinking about a plot to go with this- any ideas? AHH! I'm looking back at this and saying- Wow, it has little detail! But Sorry! That's all I could have in the 100 word limit! D:**

**This one is different from the rest, seeing as it has two (or more) parts to it! I hope you guys like it!**

_**Edit- 12/31/12**_

_**About the HUGE wait! My internet was off and I already wrote this and then I forgot and then it was the holidays and I was too bored and now I resolved to put it up. I know… I'm asymmetrical garbage and a complete failure… You can flame me and I will take no offence because this… this was procrastination at its best…**_


	8. Beelzebub Pt 2

**Dead… or delusional?! Beelzebub- Part 2!**

A cough wrenched Kid's small Shinigami body forward. He felt like he'd been drowned!

"… Where am I?" Kid asked miserably, looking around at his surroundings.

Was he dead?

A sniff escaped the young boy. This isn't what he planned- and now he was dead because of his stupid act. Was he really so pathetic that he couldn't even make a simple contract?

A sudden cold feeling swept through him, and all his instincts screamed at him to run. Kid looked up- and now words could describe the utter terror that filled his being.

"Hello young one. I am Beelzebub."

**Words: Exactly 100 (save for bold)**

**A/N: Well- here's another one! Sorry for the cliffhanger- this was something to get things going! I would like to give a shout out to ShooTheOtherGuy! (Guest) I'll be sure to use some of your ideas! FYI, a quiz for you guys in which the one who wins will get a cookie!**

**What is Beelzebub's full name?**

**R&R!**


End file.
